Powder (move)
Powder (Japanese: ふんじん Dust) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation VI. It is the signature move of . Effect Powder covers the target in powder for the remainder of the turn. If a Pokémon affected by Powder attempts to use a move, they take damage equal to 25% of their maximum HP and cannot execute the move ( is still consumed). Powder has a priority of +1, so is used before all moves that do not have increased priority. It bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Pokémon, Pokémon with , and Pokémon holding Safety Goggles cannot become affected by Powder (but a Pokémon already affected by Powder will remain affected even if it gains one of these properties). Powder fails if the target is already under the effect of Powder. If a Pokémon with affected by Powder attempts to use a Fire-type move, it will fail to execute the move but take no damage. If a Pokémon affected by Powder uses , it will take damage regardless of whether it was hit by a physical move. If a Pokémon affected by Powder attempts to use multiple Fire-type moves in one turn (such as due to ), Powder will activate for each one. Powder can prevent a Pokémon from using a Fire-type Z-Move, but status Z-Moves still gain their Z-Power effects. Powder does not prevent a Pokémon from itself by using a move like . If a Pokémon affected by Powder attempts to use while holding a Berry that makes the move Fire-type, the Pokémon takes damage from Powder but the Berry is not consumed. If a Pokémon affected by Powder has and uses a Fire-type move, it will not change type. If a Pokémon affected by Powder attempts to use a Fire-type (such as ), that move will not trigger . If a Pokémon affected by Powder uses after an ally uses , such that the Pokémon ends up using Water Pledge as a combination move, Powder will not affect that move. If a Pokémon affected by Powder uses Fire Pledge otherwise (including as the first move of a combination move, or when using as a combination move after an ally's Fire Pledge), Fire Pledge will be prevented by Powder like any other Fire-type move. If powered up by a Buginium Z into Z-Powder, the user's stat is raised by two stages. Generation VI Powder will damage the Pokémon even during heavy rain. Generation VII Powder will not damage the Pokémon during heavy rain. Description |The user covers the target in a powder that explodes and damages the target if it uses a Fire-type move.}} |The user covers the target in a combustible powder. If the target uses a Fire-type move, the powder explodes and damages the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By }} In other games Description |If an enemy uses a Fire-type move, the move fails and the enemy takes damage. It gives your enemies in the same room the Powder status condition. But it has no effect on Grass-type Pokémon. }} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=粉塵 |zh_cmn=粉塵 / 粉尘 |fr=Nuée de Poudre |de=Pulverschleuder |it=Pulviscoppio |ko=분진 |pt_br=Pólvora Explosiva |es=Polvo Explosivo }} Category:Smart moves Category:Signature moves Category:Increased priority moves Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Powder and spore moves de:Pulverschleuder es:Polvo explosivo fr:Nuée de Poudre it:Pulviscoppio ja:ふんじん zh:粉尘（招式）